


Lights Will Guide You Home

by sleepyfaceandsnark (Sleepyfaceandsnark)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Post 7.11, but mostly post 5.12, canon change, like alternate universe within an alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyfaceandsnark/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: "...and ignite your bones"Ian wakes up on morning, distraught over leaving Mickey, to find a stranger by his bed. Or was he a stranger at all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Put little tiny but interesting hints in here :P hope it gets noticed if not i'll add to the end notes later hahaha

 

Ian walks home from work filled with exhaustion in so many ways. The journey almost pitch black from the shitty street lights not working. He opens the door, the light from inside killing his eyes, and finds Lip and Fiona drinking on the couch.  

“Hey, man,” Lip greets him. “Wanna join?”

Ian offers a fake smile to his siblings. Not having a genuine since…  He thinks _Since you broke up with the man you loved and did nothing as he got chased away with your gun toting half-sister…or was she your cousin? Who the fuck knows. Not like your siblings pay enough attention to you to realize your smile isn’t real._

“Nah,” Ian says. “Had a long day. Think I’ll just go to bed.”

“Aww,” Fiona groans, she already seems to be drunk. Drunk Fiona was always a lot of fun. Ian thinks before he shrugs lightly still smiling and heads to the stairs.

Ian’s face drops as soon as he’s out of sight. He gets to his bedroom, Lip’s old one, and starts taking off his clothes.

He sits on the edge and sighs. Another day's end, another failed relationship that couldn’t fill the void that was left by-

Ian can’t say his name. Doesn’t want to. It’s left at the back of his throat and he swallows it down hard.

He lays his head on the pillow and welcomes the dreams that will let him escape this reality, at least for a little while.

 

 

The morning comes too quickly, the night was filled with tossing and turning and Ian wakes up as he usually does…still tired. His mind is full of regret, guilt, and whatever the hell else kept him up at night and haunted him in his slumber. He rubs his eyes, his body acting hungover despite him not having a drink last night. This is typical until he gets some caffeine in him. Though not even caffeine could hide the disgust and general hatred for himself he felt whenever he thought about…him… _Mickey_. He lets himself think of his name. The man he loved and left again and again. He tried to bury everything he felt with man and hoped his new job would help him forget but it didn’t work and Ian knew it.

The bright sun blinds him as Ian looks towards the opened window.

He sighs and turns over to his side and notices a large lump by him on the bed. At first he thinks it’s a pillow but quickly realizes it’s a person. He quickly shifts all the way to the other side of the bed. It’s probably someone Frank let in for some cash or drugs. Wouldn't be the first time.

Ian leans back and extends his leg slowly pushing the person further and further off the bed until they get close enough to the edge and Ian kicks them off as forceful as he can.

A loud thump is heard and a groan soon after. Ian quickly jumps off the bed and grabs the bat he always has by his bed.

“Well that’s one fucking way to wake up.” The person says. It’s mumbled enough that Ian can’t quite make out if he knows them or not.

He comes over to the side of the bed the person fell out, his grip on the bat tightening. He can see now it’s a man though most of his body is still covered by the sheets that fell with him.

Ian holds up the bat higher and is about to shout at the man when the man’s arm escape his cover prison to rub his head and Ian sees his hand.

The bat slips out of Ian’s fingers and crashes down on the floor making a worse noise then the body that hit it a few minutes ago.

 _It can’t be_ he thinks but he sees it clearly.

**U-UP**

 

“What’s with the Leonidas death kick, man?” The dark haired man asks pulling the covers off himself to look up at Ian.

Ian says nothing.

“You know from that 300 movie? Kicks the dude down the endless pit?”

Ian looks at what is clearly Mickey but he can’t believe it.

“You okay?” Mickey asks lightly.

“What’re…how are…what are you doing here?” Ian finally gets out barely above a whisper.

“Umm…” Mickey looks around like maybe Ian was talking to someone else but nope they were in Ian’s room. The same room they shared for months. “I live here..?”

Ian shakes his head. “No …Mexico. You’re in Mexico.”

Mickey chuckles like Ian was playing some joke on him. Like some candid camera dude was going to pop out from under the bed.

“Think you got me confused with Frank.”

“What?”

“Remember when Frank disappeared for like 3 months a while back. Wasn’t he in Mexico?”

“Yeah…I guess. I don’t remember but…no you’re supposed to be there. I don’t understand.”

Mickey gets up and gets close to Ian. Not reacting to Ian backing away slightly.

“You okay? Maybe your pills are making you see things or something? We can go to the doctor get you a different dosage?”

A sudden panic rises in Ian. No doctor. “NO! …No it’s fine I just…” _Just touch him_ , Ian thinks. _Touch him and you’ll know._  Ian doesn’t want to. Ian doesn’t want to touch Mickey’s face and feel nothing there. He wants to be with him, here, the way it’s supposed to be. But he can’t live a lie…it’ll be worse in the end.

So Ian hesitates but reaches out to touch Mickey’s face. The dark haired man looking at him curious.

Ian’s hand makes contact with Mickey’s cheek and it’s…flesh. It’s real. He’s real. Ian’s eyes go wide.  
“M-Mick?”

Mickey reaches to touch Ian’s wrist that’s attached to the hand on his cheek.

“What is it, Ian? You’re freaking me out a bit man.”

“You’re…”

“Are you seeing things again like with the MTs?”

 _MTs…MTs fuck…_ Ian thinks. _If this is real…like really real what time was he in? Did the MTs already come after him? Did Sammi…? Fuck Sammi._

“No…no I just had…some weird fucking dream. Can I ask you something?”

Mickey sighs with slight relief. “Yeah sure..?”

“The MTs…them coming after me…”

Mickey looks down showing guilt.

_Okay so that means it happened. Not that it was Mickey’s fault at all. But if that happened what happened with Sammi?_

“I know it was um Sammi that told them and shit you didn’t…do anything to her?”

Mickey eyes Ian curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Like…revenge or something. Cause Mickey please I swear it’s not worth it. She doesn’t matter. I don’t want you to-“

Mickey holds his hand up and cuts Ian off “Woah, woah hey. Its fine dude it’s taken care of”

Ian looks at Mickey sadly and looks down. _No, no, no._

“She got arrested from some child endangerment or abuse or something I don’t know.”

“Wait…she got arrested?”

Mickey titters and nods. “Yeah, Ian. Fiona practically threw a party. You don’t remember?”

Ian sighs relieved. “No I do. I do it just kind of slipped.”

“Mhmm...” Mickey nods. Still concerned about Ian’s behavior. “Must’ve been a really bad dream.” Mickey groans and rubs his back where he fell. “A really bad dream.” He side eyes Ian in mock anger but breaks it and smiles shaking his head.

“I’m sorry about the,” Ian gestures to the bed. “Kicking.”

“Oh yeah. Don’t think you’re not gonna make up for that later.” Mickey raises his brow and sticks his tongue out.  

 _Gladly,_ Ian thinks.

Ian tries to think of where they are though. Time wise. Were they backwards where he just got out from the MTs and seeing Monica or did time go by like Mickey never got arrested? How’s he supposed to get clues without freaking Mickey out further?

Mickey leaves the room to head downstairs and Ian checks outside to see what kind of weather was out there. The sun was out so at least it wasn’t winter but…sometimes fall can look like summer. And it was fall when… No don’t think about that. Sammi is in jail. Mickey is safe. Here. With you.

Ian sighs and follows Mickey downstairs.

“You off today right?” Mickey asks as soon as Ian’s feet cause the stairs to creak behind Mickey.

“Umm” _Shit work._ Ian thinks. _Did he have the EMT job? Or was he stuck still at the club? Or the diner?_ “Work?”

“Yeah…does the station need you today?”

_Station? So he was still an EMT? Or something else?_

“The station for…”

Mickey’s confused like he was missing something. “Ambulances. EMTs.”

Ian gives a look of joy and pride. “I’m still an EMT.” He says softly, thinking Mickey wouldn’t hear him.

“I sure hope so. You worked so fucking hard to get there.”

“I did? I mean I did.” He looks at Mickey again carefully. “Can you tell me about that again?”

Mickey rubs his eyes. Clearly done with Ian acting weird but going with it anyway. “Um well you were fucked up about not being able to do the army shit anymore. I mean that was your dream”

 _No._ Ian thinks. _It really wasn’t. My dream was you._ But Ian nods.

Mickey sighs. “And uhh I don’t know you hated that diner job and that shitty janitor job after that and I started thinking you were really good at helping people so…” Mickey shrugs. “I threw some stuff at you. That seemed to have stuck.”

Ian smiles softly and nods. “Right. I remember.”

“Yeah you just like boasting about it huh?” Mickey smirks.

“Ha-ha yeah maybe.”

Mickey shakes his head as if to say _this fuckin asshole._  He goes to the fridge.

“Hey um speaking of Frank that you mentioned earlier,” Ian starts. “What’s he up to?”

“Huh?” Mickey turns around to Ian. He almost laughs. “Why?”

Ian shrugs. He couldn’t say it would help him place when exactly he was. “Umm just you know would like to avoid him.”

“He do something?”

“Nah. Since when do I need a reason to avoid Frank?”

“True.” Mickey accepts and then thinks. His eyes brighten when he finds what he’s looking for. “OH that’s right. He was doing that homeless shit remember?”

_Franks always doing homeless shit. This him fighting a homeless guy. Him begging with Liam, or Debbie, or both? Hopefully not when he made that homeless shelter then that’d mean he was almost where he left. And…he’d be there._

“Homeless thing?”

“I don’t know like housing them or some shit. I’m trying to figure out what’s in it for Frank but I guess time will tell.”

Ian breathes in, suddenly nervous. “You mean the one a few doors down?”

“Is it?”

_Maybe in this version of it its somewhere else._

Ian shrugs.

“I just heard Frank wanted a new family after we kicked him out of here for like what the 100th time? Guess he finally had enough.” Mickey says as he fishes through the fridge.

He takes out butter and goes to the bread box. He throws the bag on the table and takes out 2 pieces. He notices Ian’s face.

“You look worried.”

Ian shakes his head out of his trance. “Huh? Nah I was just thinking.”

“That dream really fucked you up, huh?”

“Yeah…yeah it did.”

Ian sighs and sits on the stool by the counter.

They eat in silence. Ian thinking, Mickey observing Ian.

 

After breakfast they head to the living room. Or rather Mickey heads there and Ian just doesn’t want to leave his side.

“Hey,” Mickey says peering out the window to the front of the house. “Looks like you were right.”

“Huh?” Ian asks.

“There’s signs outside advertising Frank’s ‘Homeless Shelter’.”

“Oh?”

 _That doesn’t mean anything_ Ian thinks. _Frank is always up to stupid shit like that of course that wouldn’t change._

Mickey throws back the curtain and grabs his jacket from the sofa.

“What’re you doing?” Ian asks watching Mickey.

“Gonna check it out.”

“W-why?”

Mickey shrugs and walks towards the door.

Ian panics and makes his way to Mickey as fast as he can but Mickey’s already out the door.

“Mickey where are you going?”

“Seeing what exactly Frank is up to?”

“Why?”

“So we can expose his ass.”

“Why don’t we just let him be?” Ian suggests looking from Mickey to the location of Frank’s Shelter.

“What?” Mickey asks, confused.

“Just come inside. Who gives a shit about what Frank’s doing?”

Mickey sighs. “What’s with you?”

Ian opens his mouth to answer when he sees a car pulling up by the curb. He recognizes it from the other time.

Ian runs down the stairs to Mickey who’s now facing the car. Ian tugs his sleeve. “Let’s go inside. Please?”

“Hey do you know whose house this is?” The guy getting out of the car asks making his way to the boys. Before he can make it in front of them Ian’s already back up the stairs to his house.

“Yeah it’s his-“, Mickey says turning back to Ian and noticing he’s not right behind him anymore.

Ian doesn’t make eye contact with the man. He’s not sure what he’s afraid of it’s not like he ever loved Trevor. He was just a poor distraction from Mickey. But Ian is afraid. He’s afraid if he sees him that somehow he’ll be jumped back to the time he came from. The time without Mickey. The wrong time.

“Mickey,” Ian’s voice begs.

“He okay?” Trevor asks and Mickey turns back to him.

“Yeah, yeah uhh,” He turns to Ian. “I should go. Sorry I can’t help.” Mickey heads back up the stairs to Ian.

He reaches around Ian to open the door and lightly pushes the taller man through.

“You gonna tell me what’s going on or do I have to call someone?”

Mickey just wants Ian to talk and if Ian’s not going to talk to him Mickey will find someone that he will talk to.

Ian shakes his head and looks down at the floor.

“That kid? You know him?”

Ian nods.

“What’s wrong with him? He do something to you? He hurt you?”

“No. No. Not really.”

“’Not really’ isn’t good enough.” Mickey says and Ian can see the anger in his eyes like he’s about to hunt Trevor down right his minute.

“He wasn’t…I just don’t like how I knew him is all, okay?”

Mickey sighs again, the air escaping his nostrils makings a harsh whistling noise. He nods, though, accepting Ian’s answer. Figuring it must be the club or something Ian didn’t like talking about.

“Doing anything today?” Mickey asks, changing the subject.

Ian shakes his head though maybe he did have plans he wasn’t aware of them now.

“Yeah…” Mickey thinks. “Maybe I’ll help Iggy with that job.”

Ian rubs the back of his neck. “Do you-Do you have to?” Ian asks. He couldn’t let Mickey out of his sight now. Not right when he just got him back.

“Why?”

“You could just stay here with me.”

Mickey’s brows furrow in confusion. It’s just one job.

“We never get to really have a lazy day together anymore.” Ian states. Any reason to get Mickey to stay with him.

Mickey seems to agree. “Alright. I guess I can tell Iggy to do it another day.”  Ian breathes out, relieved. “On one condition.”

Ian looks up at Mickey again.

“You tell me exactly what the fuck is going on.”

Ian looks distraught but nods his head in agreement. He sits down on the couch. “For starters. It wasn’t a dream. It was real. But for sake of…let’s just say it was a dream okay?”

Mickey sits down slowly. “…okay…”

“Before I woke up today I was in a different place.” Ian winces at how weird he was making it sound already. “It was like how it is now except you. You weren’t there and I was different because of it. I left you…in two horrible situations. I fucked around. I talked shit about you. I abandoned you. I made you feel worthless I-,” Ian starts getting emotional about how the other him was.

Mickey places a hand on Ian’s knee. “Hey…”

Ian shakes his head. “The night before I had broken up with the latest fling and I left you in fuckin…Mexico. Alone. I’m so-,“ Ian puts his head in his hand. “I fucked up so much.”

Mickey puts his arm around Ian and lays his hand on Ian’s lower back. “Hey it’s alright. I’m here now aren’t I?”

Ian turns to Mickey and looks at him. He smiles lightly and nods. “Yeah. Yeah you are.” Ian reaches his hand to Mickey’s face. “I still don’t understand it.”

Mickey puts his own hand to Ian’s cheek. “There’s a lot of things we don’t understand. Maybe we’re not meant to.”

Ian’s surprised and curious by Mickey’s response. _Did he feel it too? Was he somewhere else?_

“Yeah.” Ian says now tear eyed.

Mickey closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Ian. Ian returns it and soon their tongues are dancing in each other’s mouth and it’s an amazing kiss. Better kiss then any of the recent ones Ian had. It’s different. It’s happy. They pull away their foreheads touching.

“It’s alright now,” Mickey says. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Ian beams, finding comfort in Mickey’s certainty.

“Plus I mean…It’s gotta be a dream right?”

Ian eyes him confused.

“I mean think about it. Me? Escaping jail? I mean I’m good but I’m not that good. Is that even possible anymore?”

Ian thinks. Mickey does have a point. It doesn’t make much sense. Then again nothing did in the other world. Nothing at all. And why didn’t it…  Ian starts to wonder.

“Now!” Mickey says, interrupting Ian’s thoughts. “What’s on today’s lazy day itinerary, Archie”

Ian nearly rolls his eyes out of his head at the nickname. But he loves it because it’s Mickey.

Ian shrugs. “I figure mostly cuddling and watching movies.”

Mickey groans.

“You love cuddling, asshole.”

Mickey smiles admittedly. “Hey that knowledge stays in the bedroom though.”

“Lips are sealed.”

“Better be, Gallagher. Now get over here and cuddle me, bitch.” Mickey says causing Ian to crack up.

 

They spend the day wrapped in each other watching movies on someone’s Netflix account Lip had hijacked or so that’s what Mickey reminded Ian happened.

Neither even notice when the sun goes down. Eventually Mickey yawns and stretches his arm up.

“We should get to bed.” He says.

Ian sits up now noticing its night time. Panic sets in as he watches Mickey get up and go up the stairs to the bedroom. _What if this was it? What if the dream was what he was living now and tomorrow he’d wake up alone and Mickey in God knows where in Mexico? What if this was all he got?_

“Mick!”

Mickey turns around.

“One more episode?” Ian asks, trying not sound desperate.

Mickey yawns again. “Sorry, Ian. I’m fuckin tired. We can watch more tomorrow after I finish doing that thing for Iggy.”

Ian nods and looks away from Mickey. _But what if he doesn’t have tomorrow._

“Come on. Come to bed. You were almost passing out two episodes ago.”

“Yeah I’ll be right up.”

“Okay…”

Ian hears Mickey’s feet hit the stairs and he sighs closing his eyes. After a few minutes pass he breathes in and prepares for what may be his last moments with Mickey…again.

 _Or maybe they won’t be._ He says. _Maybe he was brought here for a reason other to feel even more miserable when he returns and if he was being honest Mickey had a strong point. Nothing in the past months or even year made any sense. The shit with him, Mickey getting arrested and tried in the first place should’ve never happened let alone him ESCAPING jail. Mickey was right that shit didn’t happen in this day in age. The dude from that Shawshank movie had to dig a tunnel and even then it took him YEARS._

Ian debates from being positive or pessimistic as he makes his way upstairs to join his boyfriend.

He watches as Mickey gets undressed and does the same.

“This room is a mess,” Ian says lightly just now noticing the room. Clothes were all over the floor. Not like he cared, at least not right now.

Mickey scoffs at Ian’s remark.

“Hey you mind if we switch?” Ian asks.

Mickey’s brow furrow in confusion. “What? Like…sex-“

“No,” Ian laughs. “No, no.”

“Oh good cause I was not ready to give up that position.”

“Oh I know.” Ian says and gives a smug look.

“Ha-ha.” Mickey retorts. “Then switch what?”

“Sleeping…”

Mickey looks towards the bed. “OH spooning. You want to be the little spoon.”

Ian rolls his eyes as Mickey snickers. “Alright Sleeping Beauty I’ll be your big spoon.”

“Well if you’re gonna act like that-“

“Nope. You asked you get.”

Ian laughs as they both climb into bed. Ian lays down first as Mickey moves beside him. Ian blinks his eyes to try not to let tears find their home in his eyes and he tries not to think about what he may wake up to in the morning. His eyes close though, his body immediately calming down when Mickey stretches his arm around Ian. He breathes in sharply. And it’s quiet.

“Hey,” Mickey whispers by Ian’s ear. “You okay?”

Ian just nods.

Somehow Mickey always knew.

“I love you.” Ian manages to choke out.

Mickeys other hand runs through the top of Ian’s hair. “I love you, too.” And Ian feels a soft kiss on his cheek before he drifts off to sleep.

And Ian is at peace in his rest for the first time in a long time.

 

But then he wakes up.

Remembering the day beforehand he turns over expecting to find Mickey laying by him still, but he’s not.

Ian feels the empty spot and it’s cold.

 _That doesn’t mean anything_ He tells himself. _He could’ve gotten up really early and…_ _Mickey? An early riser? Since when?_

Ian breathes in. _Everything’s fine you’re just overreacting._ He sits up on the bed and rubs his eyes. He looks around and something in the room looks different…feels different.

And then he notices it.

All the clothes, the mess he complained about a few hours ago, gone. _No._ Ian thinks. _No, no, no._

He lets his head fall into his lap, his hands going up through his hair and to the back of his neck. “No, no, no, no.” He says out loud. “Mickey…” And then something inside him cracks. He needs Mickey, just a part of him. Something he wore Ian had, something he slept in. And Ian thinks of his army sleeping bag Mickey always seemed to have slept with and “borrowed”. He runs to his closet and turns on the unnaturally bright light inside it. He searches through it frantically ignoring all the clothes hanging from the hooks, ignoring the shoes on the ground. He has to have it somewhere. He starts tearing up the room looking for it until he hears a knock on the door frame.

He looks up and sees Lip.

“Looking for something?” His brother asks him.

Ian wipes away at his face, not noticing the tears that seemed to have dropped until now.

“Nah…ehem no. Think I lost something”

“What was it?”

Ian shrugs and lies “A shirt.”

“There’s a load in the wash. Could be in there?”

Ian nods. “Okay, thanks.”

Lip starts to walk away but turns back. “Oh and Debbie’s making pancakes.” He then leaves and heads downstairs.

Pancakes.

Ian thinks he hasn’t been able to eat them since he broke up with Mickey because they always reminded them of him. Now he’s definitely sure he won’t be able to stomach them but if he didn’t go down there then that would make his siblings wonder why and he really, really doesn’t want to explain all of that.

So Ian makes his way downstairs ignoring the voices in the kitchen.

He grabs a plate deciding to try to stomach one pancake. “That all you’re having?” Debbie asks flipping fresh pancakes over.

“For now.” Ian says, though not really.

He goes over the drawer to look for a fork. He starts digging deeper in the drawer for a clean one that didn’t look like it belonged to one of Debbie’s dolls from 6 years ago. He can hear the dryer going and debates looking in there real quick. Finally finding a fork he decides to just get breakfast over with and look later.

He plays with his pancakes a bit, taking a bite or two here and there.

“They okay? Are they undercooked?” Debbie asks Ian, ignoring Lip scarfing them down.

Ian looks up at her. “Huh? Nah I just-,“ Ian scoots his chair out. “I forgot to uh…take my pills. I should take them before I eat.”

“Oh…okay.”

He gives Debbie a reassuring expression before heading back upstairs. He wasn’t exactly lying he did forget to take them he thinks as he goes back to his room. He takes his medication and waits it out a bit. Trying to think of an excuse like pancakes were too filling and he wasn’t hungry enough for them or waiting for Debbie to finish so he could just throw it out and pretend he ate it.

He shakes his head. _You’re being ridiculous_ he thinks.

He goes down stairs again, hearing the backdoor open and close as he gets to the bottom.

“Mornin’” Debbie greets the person.

“Where’ve you been?” Lip asks them. Ian can’t tell if it’s an angry bite or just sarcasm. It’s probably Frank…unless Lip and Fiona got into a fight.

Ian sighs and takes the last few steps.

“Here,” Ian hears as he walks into the kitchen eyes meeting the floor. “Here’s money for the hot water cause my ass is tired of taking cold showers.”

_Wait…._

He hears Lip laugh.

_That voice._

_That’s-_

Ian looks up.

_Mickey._

Ian bumps into the chair he had been sitting in earlier causing Mickey to turn around.

“Hey Sleeping Beau-“

But Mickey can’t finish his sentence as a tearful Ian rushes over to him and grabs him, holding on to him for dear life.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Mickey comforts dropping whatever more money he had in his hand on the counter and wraps his arms around Ian. Ian digs his face into Mickey’s shoulder blade as Mickey rubs his back.

Mickey feels Ian’s sobs through his chest. “Hey it’s alright.”

“Mickey…” Ian says softly.

“It’s okay…”

“I thought you were gone again,” Ian chokes out.

“I’m here.”

“Don’t leave.”

“I won’t. Ever.” Mickey pulls away and grabs Ian’s face. “As long as you promise to never leave me.” He says with a smile

Ian looks at Mickey, the tears in his eyes making his beautiful eyes even more radiant. Ian nods. “Never.”

“Good,” Mickey beams and pulls Ian back into him.

Ian wants to hold Mickey there in the kitchen forever but is now sure he has him, for good. Whatever the other life or timeline or whatever it was it wasn’t his life anymore. His life is here with Mickey.

Ian pulls away from Mickey knowing Mickey would hold him there until his legs fell out from exhaustion if he had to.

Mickey holds his hand to Ian’s cheek. “You okay?”

Ian nods.

Mickey walks to the washer after giving Ian a kiss of comfort. “Don’t think we’re not gonna talk about this later though.”

“Of course.”

Mickey opens the washer and takes out the clothes to put in the dryer. Ian notices as Mickey piles them it’s all the clothes he complained about being on the floor last night and…even the army cameo sleeping bag.

Ian grins and starts laughing when Mickey curses at the washer for not getting his white sweater clean enough only to get the wet fabric thrown at his face.


End file.
